Dragonball lies in the old hat
uthis here is a story about the trials and triublations of some people who are good nad stuff Characters 'not zeatles saga' Fuck, I: Our charismatic protagonist, Fuck, I is known for his desire to obtain the Dragon Balls. His parents were also really spiteful and were against standard nomenclature, so they named him Fuck, I. His parents were, naturally, amoral, which was passed down to their son, leading to this character's moral decadence. KidVegeta: The narrator, who is known for openly criticizing plot points without ever really summarizing or explaining them. Tooba: A great aid to Fuck, I. He is Namekian. He is the father of Thyme. He doesn't like riding in side cars, but he's okay with paying for dinner sometimes. Ziggy P.: He is the central antagonist after he steals the Dragon Balls. Later he shoots the moon with his pistol, causing it to explode. He also triggers Fuck, I's Super Saiyan transformation after killing Krillin V. 2.0. He is the major inspiration for nearly every Speed Racer character. He came first, and he was also created before any of them. Rahul: A friend of Hyper Zergling, KidVegeta, and Destructivedisk. He adheres to the ridiculously stupid fantasy that liking things that are cool in turn makes you cool. But it doesn't. Thyme: The son of Tooba, he is the most important Namekian to ever live. He is more important than even Dende. He is often regarded as the #1 chestburster this side of the Mississippi. Krillin V. 2.0: He is better than regular Krillin. He still dies a lot. tbird person: He doesn't like Fuck, I. He can be very cool. Speculated to be a Navy Seal. Ballbuss: Dragon World's answer to Billy Mays and Anthony Sullivan. Grimpb: A highly intelligent man who never believed we went to the moon. He was overjoyed when Ziggy P. blew it up, and he likely came first. Brain #7: The brains of the operation. He suggested going to both Jerry Springer and Steve Wilkos to solve Fuck, I's dispute, but didn't want to go to Maury (fuck that guy). 'zeatles saga' Kid Faul - The bassist of the Zeatles, though he is known to play a variety of other instruments too. He likes to tell everyone else how much they suck and force people to help him to perfect his songs, while barely helping anyone else. He wrote the highly acclaimed song, "Hey Zeus". *Kid Faul is a combination of KidVegeta and Paul McCartney. KidVegeta is the most prolific writer on Dragon Ball fanon, and Paulie is often regarded as the most popular musical artist of all time. They also share a similar personality trait of being arrogant and have quite a few things they have created. D.D. Lenin - The rhythm guitarist of the Zeatles. A lot of what he says is nonsense because he is constantly under the influence of drugs and alcohol. Unlike the rest of the band members, he doesn't adhere to the fundamental rule of "bros before hoes". The other band members never expect anything he says to be true, as he is a compulsive liar. His girlfriend, Moko Oohno is based off of Destructivedisk's real life girlfriend and Yoko Ono. He wrote the beloved song, "A Fucking Shit Fuck Bitch Nugget Cuntflap W.C. Presentation of being a Carpenter". *D.D. Lenin is a combination of Destructivedisk and John Lennon. When creating the Zeatles, John Lennon's spot was probably the hardest to fill, as both Hyper Zergling and Destructivedisk seemed more fit for the role of George Harrison. Destructivedisk won out this role, due to him being less uptight than Hyper Zergling. Lennon was written as Lenin because I've always seen Destructivedisk's political leanings and philosophy as too totalitarian for my tastes. It was a fun pun to add into the name. Chinese George Harrison - The lead guitarist of the Zeatles. He is a very apathetic person, who is not a very nice guy to talk to, as he is often too caught up in what he likes. He will never praise anyone, and therefore, no one wastes their breath praising him. He often acts passive-aggressive towards other band members if he hasn't played any of his favorite video games in a while (or at least done some editing on their fanon wikis). He wrote the legendary song, "While My Xbox Gently Freezes". *Chinese George Harrison is a combination of Hyper Zergling and George Harrison. George Harrison was always a one-track Beatle, in terms of philosophy, and this is in line with Hyper Zergling's personality. As George Harrison only had a very small amount of actual quality song-writing compared to John and Paul, it worked as a good parallel for this wiki. Hyper Zergling only really has one story (that he doesn't even write) so his brief showing of skill is accurately dominated by both D.D. Lenin and Kid Faul. TUNgo - The drummer of the Zeatles. He doesn't speak much, and usually only says his catchphrase of "...". Despite being the fifth-best drummer in the band, he is good friends with Kid Faul. This is because he was the only one of the Zeatles who would sing backing vocals on "Hey Zeus". He is not liked much by either D.D. Lenin or Chinese George Harrison. He wrote the great song, "With A Lot of Help from Random Acquaintances". *TUNgo is a combination of TeamUnitedNerds (abbreviated TUN) and Ringo Starr. TeamUnitedNerds was chosen for this role over other users (such as WaffleMinifigure, Zeon, Prince of Sparta, Lau, and any old users) because of his general lazy attitude and generally funny personality. He has far more interesting speech quirks than any of the other users, as well. Like Hyper Zergling, he doesn't have much in terms of fanon (only a single incomplete one-shot as of writing this), so that fit in well with Ringo. Also, since being the drummer is the easiest position in a band, and TUN is likely the least skilled of the four main members, it made sense to put him here. ZeatlesFan112 - The producer of the Zeatles' songs. He doesn't have a large role in song-writing, though he will influence arrangements and add in orchestral accompaniments to songs. He is quite wry and sarcastic, and often points out how even he is a better drummer than TUNgo. He often goes by his internet name of George Martin. He wrote the song, "A Song of Homestuck and EpicMafia". *ZeatlesFan112 is a combination of SonikFan112 and George Martin. In fact, he tends to go by his internet name of George Martin more often than not. SonikFan112 was picked for this role because he is the most underrated writer on the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. Much like George Martin, he doesn't really have the spotlight, though he has remained an influence to writers. His memekid personality is shown quite a bit, as George Martin's personality is pretty boring. ghost bandit: a weird character who just pops in for a moment. Moko Oono: - The girlfriend of D.D. Lenin. She takes up a lot of his time and he doesn't care. Her influence over Lenin is bad because now that he's with her, he isn't able to properly function and spend time with the rest of his bandmates. (while other band members may have girlfriends too, only Oono has a negative influence on the operation) not zeatles saga thyme is on my side yes he is bitch Fuck, I: I want to find the Dragon Balls! KidVegeta: *vomits* Fuck, I: Let's go to the west where the Dragon Ball star #3 is. Tooba: *bruffles* Wait im here Fuck, I: Tooba, let's go fuck up some bitches and grab us some dragon balls Tooba: ok but don not make me ride in the side car this time I want to be on the back of the automocycle Fuck, I: nah bitchtitsface you gonna ride in the sidecare and you gonna like it. your gonna finger me in the asshole and I won't do anything in reciprocation BECAUSE IM A STUPID BITCHY SLUT Tooba: ill pay for it every other time tho Fuck, I: press A to jump. press B to run. press A and B at the same time to NEVER DO ANYTHING FOR ME EVEN THOUGH I CONSTANTLY COMPLIMENT YOU AND TRY TO MAKE YOU CUM BY FINGERING YOU. also dragon balls Ziggy P.: Haha ha! I have the Dragon Balls! HA ha! *he runs off with them over his head* Tooba: Curses! I need to kill that guy to get Dragons to make a wish KidVegeta: what the hell is this Ziggy P.: Haha! I am too far away! Haha! I will run forever into the sunset and then there are some sand mountains that I will run over into the desert which then becomes an oasis to hide in which you will not find me but if you do i can use a wish to make you go away (into space haha! that means u will die :) Tooba: I will chase you until you are unable to be cahsed any longer! *he does the grunt thing where the ki comes around him and he runs like a superhuman incredible 2.0 Rahul: im so cool because i like things Ziggy P.: *shoots the moon, causing it to explode* Now I will take over the planet and I have the money to do it, not like some fag making comets come from the sky like the gods cumming Tooba: Quickly, I will make a new friend to help us with this sudden plot twist! Fuck, I: I, Fuck I, will resolve this sudden plot twist with my massive plot booster to fuck upp all hte biches. Fuck, I is here to save the day! Tooba: *shits out thyme* Fuck, I: /*picks up thyme and eats it* Thyme: *chestburster tho* Fuck, I: Fuck, I went to the store and bought some groceries. Krillin V. 2.0: I am now updated and improved. My destructo disk works sometimes now Thyme: *sees a tooba* Aye, papi! Fuck, I: Fuck, I has a bad habit of referring to himself in the tbird person tbird person: what the fuck did you just say to me, you little bitch?! Fuck, I: Fuck, I didn't mean to say that you! I would like to have sex with you because third person is very attractive Krillin V. 2.0: I want to squeez android 19s titties Ballbuss: I can arange that if you pay me a finders fee of $19.95 and you can get free shipping if u want to do it now, ok? Yeah we will do it Fuck, I: Fuck, I want to fuck you Grimpb: *masturbates furiously to the proceedings, especially at the moon explosion* yeah boi we never landed there anyway *everybody cums* fUCK I: STUPID BITCH CHEATED ON ME WITH MY BROTHER Brain #7: I dont think we should go to maury any1 up for some jerry springer? *all nod* ok then lets go to steve wilkos *some people go a bit crazy like when oprah stashes things under their seat; thyme finds a fleshlight with the guru skin* Krillin V. 2.0: Im probably going to die guys Ziggy P.: Haha! *shoots krillin with a scaple causes the bald 2.0 to die again firey*d Fuck, I: Fuck, I am going Super Saiyan! END NOT ZEATLES SAGA the zeatles saga chapter 1:looking for a better drummer than rINGO D.D. Lenin: FUCKIN YOU ringo TUNgo: ... D.D. Lenin: *smkes an acre of marijuana* ZeatlesFan112: You can call me by my internet name of George Martin! Kid Faul: haha fuck your shit, let's just spend a year perfecting all of my songs and chinese george harrison you can get 1 song for helping Chinese George Harrison: Alright. D.D. Lenin: i like aisans Chinese George Harrison: No. f*everybody cums* TUNgo: ... ZeatlesFan112: *pretty smart kid almost like a memekid jr* You're a cool guy, TUNgo. But you are the fifth best drummer we have. Kid Faul: since i have the most songs we will just work on nothing but my stuff until you hate me ghost bandit: hyeaah! *runs out of there* Chinese George Harrison: Whatever, I just want halo screenshots. ZeatlesFan12 Song: A Song of Homestuck and EpicMafia D.D. Lenin: i need more hair right moko Moko Oono: yeah finger me again bitch D.D. Lenin: I'm high as fuck. TUNgo: ... Chinese George Harrison: What's up with those glasses man? D.D. Lenin: iknow they are rouhnd like a little fat guy i cant see shit ZeatlesFan112: Who here is drunk? Kid Faul: (raises hand* D.D. Lenin: *vomits in the corner* that was rad guys i want to put that fucking shit into my song Chinese George Harrison: *voice as deep as mokos cunt* Whatever. ZeatlesFan112: It's my song though. Kid Faul: i dont even know whats going on TUNgo Song: With A Lot of Help from Random Acquaintances Chinese George Harrison Song: While My Xbox Gently Freezes D.D. Lenin Song: A Fucking Shit Fuck Bitch Nugget Cuntflap W.C. Presentation of being a Carpenter Kid Faul Song: Hey Zeus Kid Faul: this one will be good D.D. Lenin: its about me nigga TUNgo: ... Kid Faul: no its about myself faget Chinese George Harrison: Brb, dishes D.D. Lenin: Just heard Moko's divorce has just gone through. I'm free at last. I'm free... oh! *jk D.D. Lenin doesnt really singn it nd dingus* Hey Zeus, don't you complain 'Cause today, you're cool with us. Remember what this feels like Then you might become like us. Hey Zeus, don't be a bitch You can ditch all those who stress The minute you say that you're so good Then you could become like us. And anytime you want to quit, hey Zeus, stop it, Don't let the sheep influence your performance. For well you know that it's not cool to be a tool, By thinking you're their god through conformance. Na na na na na! Na na na na! Hey Zeus, don't use your mind, You are a blind mess to what you profess Remember what this feels like Then you might become better than us. So if want another shot, hey Zeus, you've got The makings of someone who'll go far. And don't you know you got the skill, hey Zeus, you will. The ego you need is behind your eyes. Na na na na na! Na na na na! Yeaaaah...! Hey Zeus, don't you complain 'Cause your reign was cool with us. Remember what that felt like 'Cause now you're disliked by all of Us us us us us us, oh. Na na na na na na na, na na na na, hey Zeus! x19 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Collaboration Category:Roleplays Category:KidVegeta Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Destructivedisk